


Better Than Wine

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Community: rat_jam, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came down to it, three people in one bed was a little bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Written for rat_jam  
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters are the property of Victoria Pile and BBC4. No infringement is intended and no profit is made.

When it came down to it, three people in one bed was a little bit awkward. There were so many hands (fingers kept getting wedged between bed and bone when someone rolled over) and so many balls and not really enough breasts and a confusing number of mouths and knees.

On the other hand, it was maybe the best thing that had ever happened to any of them, so that worked out. The orange light from the sodium lamp outside washed everyone's skin with gold and the room smelt of sex, musky and rich, and whatever cinnamony perfume Caroline had on.

"You are the most precious things I've got," said Mac.

"Save it for daylight, wanker," Guy said, "you can tell us how wonderful we are when we're not having sex," and he and Caroline shut Mac up with lips and clever fingers.


End file.
